Memories
by Lilly NightFall
Summary: When Bree has a near death experience on a mission, she starts remembering a past life. Everyone else thinks it's just a concussion, but is it? Rated T because I'm stubborn. More characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

 **Before I start, if you have any ideas for 'Just a Normal Diary' please suggest till your hearts content! I'm having writer's block!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any songs used in this fanfic**

 **Also in this universe, Donald and Douglas lived together in the elite penthouse before Adam, Bree, and Chase.**

Bree's POV

I was sitting in my room, staring at my closet, thinking about what I should wear tomorrow. Then I get a ring on my phone. It was a mission alert. I super speed down to the lab. Everyone's already there.

"Today you need to save a burning building. Get everyone out and take down the fire." Mr. Davenport explained to us.

"Can't the fire department do that?," Kaz whined.

"Yeah, but the fire is spreading and it's a skyscraper office building with lots of people,"

He sends us off. We get to the building in about 5 minutes.

"Everyone split up. Oliver and Kaz take floors 1 through 12. Skyler and I will take floors 13 through 24. And Bree, since your the fastest, you take floors 25 through 36 and the roof." Chase barks at us.

We all run in the building. I imminently speed up the stairs to the roof.

"Hello" I call out. I look around and no one's there.

I go to the 36th floor and yell and call out. I'm about to leave, when I hear a small cry.

"Hello." I tell out again.

"Help" the voice crys again.

I run around the floor trying to find the person which the voice belonged to. I then see a little girl, probably no older than 7 years old, peep from behind a fallen cabinet.

"Hello. Are you okay?" I lean down behind the cabinet with her. I notice a bloody cut on her cheek, but nothing to serious.

"It's gonna be okay. Let's get you out of here." I say, reaching for her hand, but she pulls away.

"N-no we can't." She says quietly.

"What. Why not?"

"I-l wanna die!"

At that moment my heart broke in two. I sit down next to her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Shaley"

"Wow. What a beautiful name. I'm Bree. And I know we just meet, but maybe you could tell me why you feel this way?" I introduce.

"Mommy l-left me when I was little. She left me with my stepfather. He's mean."

I notice little scars on her arm. The weird thing is I can kind of relate with her story.

"How did you end up here then?" I ask.

"I thought this was where my real dad worked. But obviously that didn't work out." She giggled a little.

"Isn't their someone else you can stay with?"

"Well I could go with my brother, but he goes to college and can barely afford that."

Okay, I can't relate that much.

"Well, I can't promise everything will work out but, that doesn't mean it won't get better. You shouldn't want to die because of it. You are so beautiful, Shaley, and you deserve to live a beautiful live." I encourage her.

I guess your right

Girl, I KNOW I'm right!"

She giggled then the door knocks down. I jump in front of Shaley. It's Chase.

"There you are, are you okay." He asks frantically searching for injuries.

"We're fine"

"Then let's go" He pulls me up, I grap Shaley's hand and we all run. We run out the door, through the hallway and I super speed them down the stairs.

We're on about the 9th floor when I lose my footing and trip( **AN: Sorry if that doesn't make sense, I needed a reason for her to stop** ). Chase and Shaley tumble down the stairs a few feet from me, enough to make a large gap.

I'm about to get up but then a beam, set on fire drops in the gap between us. I hear Chase scream my name.

"Go without me," I yell, best I can.

Then everything goes black.

 **First Chapter is finally out! I feel like I've been working on this forever, my creative juices just aren't flowing. It's funny because before I even started fanfiction I watched episodes and thought about what would happen if I directed it. But now that I'm writing stories I can't think of things. So long story short, please leave some ideas in the reviews! ; )**

 **I apologize for any typos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories Chapter 2**

 **Hi. I guess I'm supposed to type stuff here. But what am I really supposed to write? It's almost like I put a expectation in my own head and now I feel I must stick by it. I mean let's be real, you came for the story and that's what I'm gonna give you.**

 **I hope you like it.**

Skylar's POV

Why is it taking so long for them to get back?

I knew I should have went with Chase when he said he was gonna check on Bree. Why didn't I listen to my head?! And now the firefighters were telling us to vacate the area.

Me, Oliver and Kaz obey him and stand outside the caution taped area. Then I noticed that a man about 24-26 years old was yelling at a firefighter.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down. Can you describe her?"

"SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL! WITH BROWN EYES, BLACK HAIR, AND SHE LIVES WITH HIM!" He screams, pointing to a older man who looks about 's age. So pretty old.

"Just find my sister!" He says trembling with a combination of anger and fear.

After what seems like forever, Chase comes out with a little girl in his arms. We all run toward him, the crazy man following.

"SHALEY" He screams, practically pushing us over. He grabs the girl out of Chase's arms, stands her up on the ground, and looks her over.

"Your okay. Thank the Lord, your okay." He hugs her tightly whispering things like: 'don't you ever scare me like that again' and 'its okay, it's gonna be okay'

It's so sweet how he cares so much about his sister like that. It's adorable. I'm pulled out of my lovey-dovey trance, when I notice something.

"Hey. Where's Bree?"

For the first time, I notice Chase's face. It's red. Not red with blood, but red like he's been crying. I've never seen him like this. Well there was the time where he almost died and his face was extremely pale, but that's different.

"Hey, you okay"

"No...Bree... She umm...She's got trapped in the building." He chokes out.

"WHAT!?" We all scream.

"We have to go save her"

"N-no. We can't" Chase stutters.

"Why not" Oliver asks.

"Yeah, we can do something" I tried assure him.

"Yeah. We can handle it" Kaz chimes in.

"NO YOU CAN'T" Chase yells.

"BREE IS IN TROUBLE. WE HAVE TO HELP HER!" I scream back at him.

At that moment, a munch of paramedics, firefighters, and police officers rush past us.

"What's going on?" Kaz asks.

Then Bree comes out on a stretcher.

We all run to her.

She had a breathing mask and bloody cuts all over her. Not gonna lie, I was scared. I was scared if she was gonna be able to see tomorrow. I was scared for her family and friends, what would they do without her. But mostly I was scared for us, I barely know her and it's only our third mission. But she's really grown on me. And it breaks my heart to see her like this.

We all get in the back of the ambulance and drive off. When we get to the hospital, the nurse makes us wait in the waiting room. It seems like we waited for centuries. Chase calls Donald and Douglas Davenport.

They get here and we wait another century. After forever the nurse comes out.

"Bree Davenport's family?" We all stand up.

"Yes?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"She's going to be fine. A few cuts that may turn to scars and a broken leg, but nothing major. You can see her, she's in room 1B on the second floor."

We go upstairs and walk in the room and Bree actually looks fine. Besides a few cuts here and there, and a cast on her left leg, but overall she looked fine.

"I'll leave you guys alone" the nurse says.

"Thank you" Mr. Davenport said.

"Bree, what happened" Kaz says, walking to her.

"I don't know. I was super speeding down the stairs when I tripped. Then I got trapped inside with the fire and I couldn't breath." Bree says quietly.

"How did you survive. Your lucky, you could've died." Chase says.

"I know. I'm not ever sure what happened."

"Well anyway, I'm glad your okay." I say.

 **Thanks again for reading! ; )**

 **I apologize for any typos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories Chapter 3**

Bree's POV

 _We were at a house. A old styled rustic apartment. There was a big Christmas tree with only a few presents under it._

 _"Everyone, please gather a round."Mommy says._

 _A 3 year old Adam, a 2 year old Bree and daddy sit around the tree._

 _"Adam,Bree, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you." Mommy says nervously._

 _"You guys are going to have...a new little brother!"_

I'm woken up by the sound of Chase screaming in my ear.

"BREE, BREE!"

"Huh?"

"Bree, don't scare me like that" Chase says, hugging me tightly.

What just happened? Was it just a dream? But it seemed so real. Should I tell Chase, but if it was just a dream, but he'd think I hit my head or something.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask, trying to take my mind off it.

"Waiting outside"

"Can I leave"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to wake you up"

"Then what was screaming 'BREE, BREE' called."

"Well that's different, your eyes were stuck open and I thought you were... dead." Chase says, saying the last part quietly.

"Well, let's go"

"Tasha, picked out a outfit for you."

I get changed into some black leggings and a pink sweater with lace at the bottom and some white converse, putting my leg brace back on.

When I'm done, we get up and Chase helps me with my crutches, which I pass away.

"Bree, you need to use your crutches, or you could damage your leg and you'll have to wear the brace longer"

I sigh and take the crutches.

We go downstairs and sign out. We're about to leave when a young man, maybe in his early 20s, and a little girl about 7, stops us.

"Excuse me, are you Bree Davenport?"

"Yeah"

"Well I just wanted to thank you. Yesterday you saved my sister from the fire."

I gasp "Shaley, your okay" I say, excitingly.

"And guess what? Shawn bought a place near the college, so now I can stay there too! You were right, everything did turn out fine!"

"Thanks awesome Shaley!"

"Well we don't want to keep you." The dude, Shawn, says.

"Alright, take care."

"You too."

"Bye!"

We walk outside the hospital. And see Mr. Davenport's car. We sneak up on the car (well the best I could on crutches)

"HEY" Me and Chase yell together, scaring a phone-orientated Mr. Davenport to death.

We laugh and Tasha and Mr. Davenport get out the car. Tasha helps me in the car and we drive off.

"Hey, what time is it" I ask.

"Umm, 10:25, why?" Chase asked.

"Can we get breakfast? I'm starving!"

Yep, everything's going to be fine.

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **Another alphabet auto correct:**

 **A bit confused Disney ever find good homes I just know like me not only person quote rats season to use video was xfinity you zoom**

 **Weird how it's subtly different from last time.**

 **I apologize for any typos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories Chapter 4**

 **You know you have a problem**

Bree's POV

 _"What, why" Adam asks._

 _"Yeah, don't you like us?" I ask._

 _"No, no, sweetie, we still love you, your just gonna have a new friend to play with."_

 _"I don't want a new friend to play with, I want everything to stay the same." I scream._

 _I run fast out the door. Well as fast as a two-year old without super speed can go._

 _We had rented a little cabin in the woods for Christmas._

 _I run through the bushes and trees. I stop at a frozen over pond._

 _I sit by the pond and cry._

Chase's POV

It's been a week since the incident. And Bree is scaring me.

She'd be fine one minute, then her eyes would get stuck open the next. **(AN: think how raven looked in 'that's so raven' when she looked in the future)** She'd ramble on about 'mom'. I tell her we were genetically engineered and that's impossible. Then she accuses Douglas of lying, that he already has and he might have something to hide.

Today Bree could officially take of her knee brace and damn, she was excited. Bree is already really stubborn and independent. And then add a leg injury. My gosh, glad this is over. This whole week Bree just can't seem to get in her head that she needs to take it easy.

Just the other day I saw her trying to balance her self on the counter, trying to get cereal from the top shelf! But you know, A for effort.

But a truly scary moment was when she almost died on my orders and I realized we couldn't go back for Bree. This what happened that day.

Flashback...

Bree was super speeding us down the stairs, when suddenly I bang my head on the stairs. I quickly realized what happened and I get up.

Before I on incould wrap my head around what's happening, a firey beam falls in front of me.

"BREE, BREE!" I scream.

So many things where going on in my head at that moment. I began to remember

I notice the little girl Bree saved was still next to me. I quickly pick her up and run down the rest of the stairs.

End of Flashback...

Bree's POV

 _It may not seem that big, but at that moment, this, seemed like the end of the world._

 _I cried by the river when mommy came._

 _"Sweetheart", she said, putting her arm around me and stroking my hair._

 _"I'm so sorry, I thought you'd be happy"_

 _"Why would I possibly be happy" I asked._

 _"You'd have a new friend to play with" She reasoned._

 _"I don't want a new friend to play with" I cried._

 _"I want everything to be normal"_

 _"Well, were not normal" I knew she was right._

 _"I know"_

 _She hugged me as I cried in her chest_

Chase's POV

I was walking to my room. On the way I peek into Bree's room.

She's doing it again. She stood there for a minute. Then snaps out of it and breaks into gentle crying.

Are you okay?" I ask putting my arm around her.

She does say something, just cries harder.

We sit there for long time.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I just really wanted to post today.**

 **Also sorry for not posting much on my account at all. I've been really busy working on school. But there's only a few weeks left and I'll definitely be writing more during the summer when I have more free time.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I apologize for any typos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories Chapter 5**

Bree's POV

My brother, Adam, is coming to stay for a week. Something about burning a student? Who's knows it's Adam. But Douglas is mad, and sent him here.

I decided in my head that morning that I was going to tell him everything. About the flashbacks, to be clear. If all this is cannon, Adam might remember. Maybe that big head of his could be used for something.

I was sitting on the couch with Chase, when the door suddenly collapsed. We spring up and get into fighting positions.

"Hey guys!" Adam says.

"Hey!" I walk over to him, but Chase pulls me back.

"How do we know your not Roman or Riker?"

"Because I have no who those people are and if I was them I wouldn't drive all the way here to see... this." He says, looking disgusted at the room.

"Yep, it's Adam." Chase says.

I roll my eyes. "I missed you." I say giving Adam a hug.

"You too"

Then Mr. Davenport, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar run in.

"I heard crashing." Skylar says.

"My baby!" Mr. Davenport says running to Adam.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport. I missed you too"

"Not you." He pushes him out the way. "The door. You broke it!"

"Anyway..." We turn our backs to him. "Hi, I'm Adam."

"I know we meet." Kaz says.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I would remember." Making eyes at Skylar.

"BACK OFF!" Oliver and Chase say in sync. They look at each other and back away.

"So, Chase, let's go give Adam the tour."

I grab both my brothers and super speed upstairs before he can say anything.

"Chase you can not have a crush on Skylar." I whisper yell.

"What? I don't have a crush on her."

"Yes you do. I can tell."

"No I don't."

"Well sorry to crush your dreams, little brother, but you can't date my friend! Do you know how awkward that is?"

"I don't like her!"

"Just admit it. Uhhh. You're so annoying!"

"I'm annoying? You're the one super speeding me places without warning!"

"Well your a control freak on missions! There, I said it!"

"Can't we just all get along." Adam says.

"NO!" We scream and storm into our rooms and slam the doors.

"Thanks for the tour, guys!" I hear Adam shout.


End file.
